civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Iceni (Boudicca)
The Iceni led by Boudicca is a custom civilization by Hiram, with contributions from Rob (R8FXT), TPangolin, LastSword, COF, Viregel, DJSHenninger, and TarcisioCM. It is part of the Celtic Civilization Pack, and will require Gods and Kings, Brave New World, Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark, and Wonders of the Ancient World. Overview The Iceni The Iceni or Eceni were a Brythonic tribe who inhabited an area of Britain corresponding roughly to the modern-day county of Norfolk between the 1st century BC and 1st century AD. The Cenimagni, who surrendered to Julius Caesar during his second expedition to Britain in 54BC, may have been a branch of the Iceni. Boudicca Boudicca, legendary warrior queen of the Celtic Iceni tribe, is noted in history for decimating a number of Roman settlements while leading an uprising of Celtic tribes against the might of the Roman army occupying England in the 1st century AD. Although historical records from this period are limited, mainly relying on the reports of Roman historians Tacitus and Cassius Dio, the story of Boudicca's uprising is generally accepted to have gone something like this: Boudicca's husband, King Prasutagus of Iceni, had long been an ally to the Romans and maintained a sovereign rule over his people during the Roman conquest of Britain. Upon his death, he is said to have named Boudicca and their two daughters as joint-heirs, in the hopes of maintaining the rights and nobility of his family line. With little regard for their old friends, the Romans swiftly moved to annex the Iceni territory, and it can be said with certainty that the Romans' brutality in the matter was unwavering. Boudicca was publicly flogged. The outrage spurred by the Romans' disrespect and brutishness towards the Iceni led Boudicca and her people to organize a rebellion with the assistance of neighboring tribes, particularly the Trinovantes. Boudicca gathered a huge force, estimated at 70,000 or more, and marched to the Roman colony of Camulodunum. The Romans, unprepared for such a vast assault, were caught off guard and found no mercy at the hands of the rebellion. The city of Camulodunum was besieged and destroyed, and the rebel army proceeded next to the city of Londinium, destroying everything of value to the Romans in their wake. Verulamium was the 3rd and final city crushed during Boudicca's uprising, burned to the ground and its Roman citizens massacred. In all, Boudicca's army is said to have killed over 80,000 Romans and pro-Roman Britons. Meeting at an unknown site in the English Midlands in 61 AD, the Roman Army and its collected legions finally faced the rebellious tribal force head-on. Unfortunately for Boudicca, the Romans' extensive training and tactics would be the undoing of the uprising. Women and children, accompanying the rebel supply wagons, are said to have come to observe the battle and provide support. The presence of these observers on the field, however, would leave the rebels with little room to maneuver. The uprising was crushed, and some 70,000 to 80,000 rebels were killed in the ensuing battle and its aftermath. It is believed (although no means of confirmation exists) that Boudicca died by her own hand sometime shortly after the battle, the most common theory being that she consumed poison to avoid capture. Dawn of Man Eternal glory and praise for you, fierce and vengeful Warrior Queen! In a time dominated by men, you not only secured your throne and sovereign rule, but also successfully defied the power of the Roman Empire. After suffering terrible punishment and humiliation at the hand of the Roman invaders, you rallied your people in a bloody and terrifying revolt. Legions fell under your chariot wheels and the city of London burned. While in the end the Romans retained ownership of the isles, you alone made Nero consider withdrawing all troops and leaving Briton forever. Oh sleeping lioness, your people desire that you rise and lead them again in the calling that is your namesake. Will you meet their challenge on the open field and lead the Celts to everlasting victory? Will you restore your lands and build an empire to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Boudicca, Queen of the Celts and nobody better try rushing me! ("Myfi yw Buddug, Brenhines y Celtiaid. Peidied neb â'm tra brysio i!") Defeat: Evil King! You realized that you "won" this war in name only? ("Erchrydus Frenin! Ti yr wyddost mewn enw yn unig yr 'enillaist' y rhyfel hon?") Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Hiram: XML, Art * Rob (R8FXT): XML, Art * TPangolin: Art * LastSword: Lua * COF: Art * Viregel: Art * DJSHenninger: Art * TarcisioCM: Art Category:All Civilizations Category:Hiram Category:Celtic Pack Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions